Late for Practice
by THEcheeseluver12
Summary: When the Marauders are involved even being late for Quidditch practice can turn out to be interesting and eventful. Proffessor McGonagall may disagree... Full scene for my story Im Going Home. dont need to have read that to understand this. One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own Harry Potter. No Matter how much i wish i did...

"Alright, we have trained long and hard we deserve that cup! Ravenclaw is a fairly good team but they are no match for the completely amazing Gryffindors-and thats not just because im on the team... though that does help quite a bit-"

"James-" His poor book was not getting read due to all this Quidditch nonsense.

"I mean I am the best player and quite dashing too-"

"Ja-" Remus' attempts to stop James tirade were not working too well.

"Well the others are alright but no match for my brilliance of course-"

"JAMES!"

Finally James ceased his pacing and glanced at Remus. "Moony? Something wrong?"

Putting his beloved book aside he looked up at the messy-haired idiot he'd come to call one of his best friends. "Other than you interuppting my precious reading time with your Quidditch what-not?" Remus ignored James' shocked and horrified look. "Yes. First off, your ranting to me who knows nothing about Quidditch. Secondly, the match isnt even until Saturday," Remus checked his watch. "And third, your late for practice." Grinning he re-opened his book.

"WHAT!" So much for that.

Sighing Remus put down the book yet again, "I SAID YOUR LATE FOR PRACTICE!"

James looked alarmed. "No, no its not 4:00 yet."

"Yeah its 4:10 now."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

Remus held up his watch.

"NO- OH MERLIN IT IS!"

James grabbed a pillow from Remus' bed and ran over to the Sirius shaped lump and started wacking it. He'd fallen asleep during James' rant. Lucky bastard.

"SIRIUS. WAKE. UP. GOD. DAMMIT!" Each word was follow by a hit from the pillow.

Sirius just groaned in response.

"WERE LATE FOR PRACTICE WAKE UP!" After seeing he wasnt getting a reponse James tried a different approach.

"If were late Stevens will make us stay out later than everyone else and miss dinner."

"Dinner!" Sirius shot up like a bullet and jumped out of his bed. "Well then what the bloody hell are we still doing here! Lets go already!"

Just as they were about to head out the door, Sirius face lit up with a michevious grin.

"James. You know, there could be a faster way." Remus looked up from his book to see him pointing to the window. Catching on James grinned back.

"Padfoot your a bloody genius!"

"I know. though no one seems to notice..."

Remus rolled his eyes. "No, your not going to fly out the window!" He was ignored.

"Wait," James had a crestfallen look on his face. "Our brooms are in the shed."

"Well then we'll have to run..."

"Dont do anything stupid!" Remus called to their retreating backs. "Oh who am I kidding of course they're going to do something stupid!"

Throwing his book aside for what would hopefully be the last time tonight Remus took off after his friends. Tearing through the common room he got a few strange looks, but not many as they were used to the marauders strange antics. After seeing James and Sirius running through, with Remus hot on their heels they'd probably be expecting to see Peter come lumbering after them. Jumping through the portrait hole he wasn't too far behind James and Sirius thanks to his speed being a bit faster than most peoples. Up ahead he could hear them threatening for people to move and saw people being pushed out of the way.

*"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN!" Uh oh. Remus knew that voice anywhere. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON!" Turning slightly to look behind him Remus saw that Proffessor McGonagall had picked herself up from where she had been knocked over and was starting to run after them. Dear Merlin this can't end well.*

What a sight they must be. James Potter in the lead his normally messy hair most likely even messier, his glasses probably about to fly off his face sprinting full speed down the hall attempting to dodge the curious students. Closely followed by his best friend Sirius Black, long black curly hair flying everwhere probably threatening the people in the hall to get the hell out of his way. Mild-mannered Remus Lupin close behind, not caring if he shoved a few people out of his way. With Proffessor McGonagall, widely known as the strictest proffessor at Hogwarts hot on their heels, holding her hat on her head with one hand and her robes out of the way with the other. Damn, she could run! No one would have guessed how fast McGonagall could move when she wanted to.

James reached the stairs up ahead and was jumping down missing about four steps each time. Sirius had opted for sliding full speed down the banister while Remus continued running like normal. Just as the stairs were about to move, McGonagall took a flying leap, landing cat-like at the top, shocking everyone around to witness the odd event taking place. James was in the hallway below and running ahead. Just as Remus was about to follow, Sirius had reached the end of the banister and slammed into his back knocking him to the ground. McGonagall jumped over them and they heard her call out to James.

"POTTER! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT!" He ignored her. Picking themselves off the ground Remus and Sirius started running again, quickly bypassing McGonagall.

"BLACK!" She yelled, "STOP!"

"LATER MINNIE!" Sirius yelled as he ran past.

"BLAAAACK!"

"LUPIN! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"SORRY PROFFESSOR!" He didn't have time to answer, instead he ran on by.

"LUPIN!"

By now they were nearing the entrance hall. Proffessor Dumbledore was heading their way with Proffessor Flitwick. As usual with Dumbledore he didn't say anything just watched them run by with a twinkle in his eye. Flitwick on the other hand looked startled.

"What? What is going on here?" He could be heard questioning the students.

Finally they had reached the open doors and ran out onto the grounds, the fresh air feeling good on his sweaty face. Reaching the Quidditch Pitch Remus gasped in some much needed air. He could hear James and Sirius panting beside him.

"Potter! Black!" The Gryffindor captain Adrian Stevens just landed on the ground looking livid. "Practice ends in ten minutes and you just decide to show up NOW!"

"Alright!" They turned to see that McGonagall had caught up to them. Remus had almost forgotten about her. "I need an explanation you three!"

"We were late to practice." James said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We noticed!" Stevens shouted.

Proffessor McGonagall's lips were a very thin line.

"So your telling me you threatened people, shoved them, knocked some to the ground, and caused a huge disturbance and mess just becasue you were late to Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah," James answered, "Sounds about right."

Remus didn't think McGonagalls mouth could get any thinner.

"You three are in so much trouble!"

"But Proffessor, YOU did all those things too while chasing us!" Sirius did have a point. While chasing them she had also knocked people out of the way. yelled some threats and contributed to the whole disturbance and mess. McGonagall was speechless. Finally she looked at them with what looked like the hint of a smirk on her face.

"You Marauders will be the death of me I swear. Fine. You still have a detention tommorrow night at 8:00."

"Proffessor," Sirius inquired with a smirk, "Whats YOUR punishment?"

"Over seeing your detention. Lord only knows those are always eventful." With that being said McGonagall straightened her hat and headed on back to the castle. Turning back they saw Stevens was still pissed.

"Well since you idoits missed practice you can make up for it. NOW!"

Sirius groaned loudly. There goes his dinner. Shaking his head Remus heading back up to the castle. Maybe now he could finish his book in peace.

*This was the part that was in Im Going Home*

Please R&R hope you enjoyed!

Can anyone please tell me what the 'Life of the story means? please im so confused...


End file.
